


Happy Birthday

by anycsifan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff because Coulson deserves more of that. bit of a mix between MCU and Ultimate Spidey. Spoiler for season 3, and end of season 2 of AOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

The mission had gone as planned. Another Hydra base had been taken out, and there was only one person on the team that was wounded. He sat on the bed in front of Lisa with his shirt off so she could stitch his shoulder where the bullet grazed him. Agent Coulson hadn’t flinched once while she sewed him up, though he did wince at the cold ointment.

“There, all patched up,” Lisa said, gently patting his bandaged shoulder.

“Thank you Agent Morgan.”

“Anytime Agent Coulson,” she smiled. “There shouldn’t even be a bad scar.”

“Good, I already have enough of those,” he half joked.

Lisa looked at her colleague and made it obvious that she was looking him over. Her eyes fell on the permanent reminder of his less than permanent death. Lisa’s eyes then met Coulson’s. “They really aren’t that bad.”

Coulson grabbed his undershirt, “Thanks, I suppose it could be worse.” He put a hand over his scar.

“I’m just glad my favorite agent is still alive,” Lisa patted Coulson’s shoulder before cleaning up her equipment.

He suppressed his blush and said “I thought Barton was your favorite.”

Agent Morgan sat in her chair and spun to face her patient. “While I do have a soft spot for archers, Hawkeye is only my second favorite agent.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” he smirked.

Lisa spun back to face her station. “You do that, and while it is always a pleasure to see you Agent Coulson, I have a mountain of paperwork to take care of.”

“I know how that is, so I’ll leave you to it.” He walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. “Thanks again for stitching me up, and you can call me Phil.”

“Whatever you say birthday boy.”

Phil blinked a few times in confusion until he realized she was right. “Y’know, I had forgotten is was my birthday.”

“Good thing I reminded you then. Now you can make plans, and go out.” Lisa smiled up at Coulson, “Or Tony could’ve already planned something.”

“I really hope not, he always overdoes it.” Coulson sat in the spare chair and tried to think of something he’d rather do.

“Very true, he got me a giant stuffed Foxy the last time I fixed him up, and all he needed was a few dozen stitches. I’d hate to know what he’d give me if I had to set a broken bone, or revive him.” She shuddered jokingly at the thought.

“Sounds like Stark, but at least he knew your favorite animatronic.”

She nodded in agreement, “Any idea what you’d want to do if Tony hasn’t planned a party for you?”

“I’d like to relax with some nice wine and a good meal, but judging by way Stark is walking this way, I won’t be getting my wish.” Phil nodded at Tony as the billionaire approached.

“Coulson, how’s the birthday boy? In the mood for a party?” Stark asked, not really waiting for an answer before turning to the other agent. “Of course you’re invited to join us Morgan.”

“I’ll be sure to do that if I finish all my paperwork in time,” she answered.

Tony started walking away before she had finished, “See you there.”

Coulson sighed, “Sounds like I won’t be relaxing.”

Lisa patted him on the shoulder, hoping to comfort him. “At least you’ll be able to have some nice wine, and you can hang out with the Captain for a little while,” she winked.

“If he decides to come a tolerate Stark,” he said, not sounding very hopeful.

“For you, his biggest fan, and probably his favorite agent too. If I know the Captain half as well as I think I do, then I can guarantee he’ll be there.” She smiled at him, trying to cheer him up.

“Yeah, he’s not the type to miss a friend’s birthday party.” He returned her smile and stood up. “I’ll leave you to your paperwork. See you tonight?”

“What better time to give you your present?” she smirked.

 

Later that Night

 

“Good evening Phil,” Lisa said as she walked towards the agent.

Phil turned around and saw her. She was a vision in violet, with her black hair pulled into a fashionably messy bun, and green eyes shining in the light reflecting off of Starks tacky disco ball. “Good evening Lisa.”

“Hello Agent Morgan,” Pepper said, waving at her. “It’s always nice to have another female around.”

“Thanks Pepper, and you can call me Lisa.”

“Noted, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to keep Clint from shooting Tony.” Pepper told them as she made her way over to Iron Man and Hawkeye.

“Been having fun?” Lisa asked, drawing Phil’s attention back to her.

“More than I expected. Stark actually didn’t go overboard this time.”

“I noticed.” She looked around the room to really see who was there. “Looks like it’s just the Avengers, Pepper, and Maria.”

“Thor brought Jane as well, but otherwise you’re right.”

“I’m glad Tony only invited your friends.”

“Me too, it’s been a nice party, and I’ve gotten some nice presents. Though Tony did overdo it by giving me a super high-tech hand. At least it works better than any of the others.” He held it up to show Lisa.

“It’s impressive,” she took hold of it and looked it over. “I’m glad you’ve gotten some nice gifts, and I hope mine stands up in comparison.” Lisa took a small rectangular box out of her purse and handed it to Phil.

He untied the red ribbon and opened the box to find a beautifully hand-crafted, antique pen. Phil looked at her in awe.

“I remember you saying that you wanted to collect them, and thought this could be the start.” Lisa blushed.

“I love it.” He looked at Lisa and smiled. “I didn’t think anyone remembered me saying that.”

“Well, this happened to be a lucky find at an estate sale, and I’m so glad you like it.” She smiled brightly at him.

Phil took a step closer to her. “Actually, I believe I said that I love it.”

Lisa took a step closer as well. “That’s even better.”

“Kiss Already!” Tony yelled from the couch. Steve punched him in the shoulder for it.

Lisa blushed beet red, thinking Phil would never kiss her. She knew about his personal rule against dating colleagues.

Phil did the unexpected though. He gently cupped her cheek and brought her face close to his, giving her ample time to refuse, but when she didn’t he kissed her. The second their lips met fireworks went off, and a few Avengers whistled.

When they broke away Lisa looked up at Coulson and asked “What happened your rule about not dating colleagues?”

“Some rules are made to be broken.”


End file.
